


Letters

by asia_n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, I guess this is angst, but tbh never found myself finishing it, hopefully it is angsty enough, i have always wanted to do this plot, mentions of hanahakki disease, mentions of suicide but it's just in the first chapter, well im gonna try anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asia_n/pseuds/asia_n
Summary: "here, my letters to you."- h. younglowercase intended, mentions of hanahakki





	1. l

august '05

sehun-ahhh!!!ll...

i have no words to describe the events that recently exploded. i don't understand why it happened. i really don't understand why everyone hates me and various repetitions of phrases similar to 'she pushed her off'. i did not push anyone off. for a matter of fact. and i hate to inform anyone on their stupid rumours of what happened at the event. i can still remember it. and it scares me every night, i've tried telling you and others, but you all seem to push me away. i don't know what to do with this information.

it was a warm afternoon. the skies turning into shades of purple, pink and yellow as the sun slowly set. the breeze felt right, it was subtle and i didn't feel cold. i don't think she did too. on the rooftop of our school building, my sister sighed, "haru, do you think i can make it to the ground without injuring myself?"

"no, i don't think so..." i replied too engrossed with the content feeling inside of me.

"you suppose i can try?" she blurted. it was fast, no hint of hesitation. but her voice, reminded me of the cold winter air that was seasons yet to come.

"why would you want to try that?" i looked at her. it was odd, she wasn't usually adventurous or show any emotions of content. but she showed both, it scared me truthfully.

"tell mum, dad, and the oh family that i love them alright?" she lifted herself onto the edge of the building, standing on the concrete fence.

"sarang, please come down!" i knew it was too good to be true. "sarang!" i yelled, over and over again but i don't think she felt the panic in my voice. i don't think my yelling reached her at all. she spun around, smiling her brightest. one that did not show any remorse and it scared me. i broke into a dash but i felt restricted. i moved my feet as fast as i can but i felt slow like i was trapped inside a time bubble. the adrenaline pumping through me was loud. my feet hitting the ground was loud. 

my yelling was blurred but all i heard was, "i love you haru."

and as i blinked, my sister was gone. 

i was not able to hug her one last time. looking at the sunset, i blankly stood not wanting to look down. but curiosity got to me.

my sister lying limply, limbs extended in weird directions and her face, still beautiful as the sunset that reminded me of my remorse. and the hateful reminder of what my eleventh birthday has become.

sincerely,

haru


	2. e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was no sunset

august '06

sehun-shi

i'm very naïve aren't i? to do something this painful on my birthday, yet again. i think i just want a happier reminder of my birthday rather than what happened last year. it seems like a nightmare that would never disappear. and with my naïvety, i selfishly mistook you as someone who'll stay by my side. to be honest, i thought we had a bond.

apparently not. haha.

sunset, on the rooftop. i would usually reminisce my sister. but you were standing there. it felt warm and bright. i wished for this moment to last but that was selfish. "sehun-ah!" i cheered.

"haru-ah!" you mimicked. i giggled when you did that.

"i like you." i blurted.

"i like you too?"

"no, i mean i love you sehun." i giggled.

"no, you don't, that has to be some kind of mistake." it wasn't a mistake sehun. me liking you was not a mistake. i truly did love you, but...

"no. just no. i can't. i love your sister, not you."

"oh."

"you pushed her off. you killed her. no one can love a monster like you!" you yelled and in a flurry, you ran away from me, like the others.

but you see, my previous letter wrote an account of me too late to save my sister. i did not kill her. i did not push of her off. but i may be a monster, only to myself.

me liking you, was not a mistake.

but maybe, telling you that, was a big mistake.

and then i noticed, the rain dancing with its tears wetting the ground. there was no sunset.

from,

haru.

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is meant to be heavy. i don't really know why i have this plot in my mind. but i really like the idea of hanahkki disease. it's a fictional disease that if one feels that their love is unrequited, the cough and vomit petals, there are two ways of getting rid of it, one is that if their love on proves that it isn't unrequited it will disappear (most common one is the host coughing up the whole flower) another one is getting rid of it through operation, this will get rid of the feelings for the person, most people do it as if one will no longer feel emotions.


End file.
